supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Juggernaut
How Juggernaut joined the Tourney Cain Marko was the son of Dr. Kurt Marko, who was an atomic researcher. Cain's parents separated and Cain was eventually sent to a boarding school. Kurt Marko's colleague, Dr. Brian Xavier, another atomic researcher, died in an accident, and Kurt Marko eventually married Xavier's widow Sharon for her great wealth. On marrying Sharon, Kurt Marko moved into her large Westchester County mansion, where he lived with her and her young son Charles. Cain, who had become a cruel and spiteful boy, came to live at the mansion as well. Marko, eventually dug himself free with his newfound power and made his way to America to use his power to kill Xavier. He was defeated by Xavier and his original team of X-Men with the help of the Human Torch. Over the years the Juggernaut has clashed with Xavier and both the original and new teams of X-Men repeatedly. He has also formed a successful criminal partnership with his old friend Black Tom Cassidy. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Juggernaut: *Play 1500 matches in the Versus Mode. *Complete Classic Mode with every Marvel Comics universe character except Juggernaut. For both of these options, the player must brawl Juggernaut on the Danger Room stage. After defeating Juggernaut, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the unstoppable Juggernaut. May the X-Men be angered by his powers!". You will then see him to the left of Jill, to the right of Morrigan, above Venom, and below Huitzil on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Punches himself with no effect. After the announcer calls his name Juggernaut crushes an i-beam and punches while the camera zooms in on his face and he says "If anyone's gonna waste the X-Men it's gonna be ME!" Special Attacks Earthquake (Neutral) Juggernaut crouches and hammer punches the ground, sending a tremor wave at the opponent. If it hits, it can trip up the opponent, knocks them away if already on the ground. Juggernaut Punch (Side) Juggernaut dashes forward then slams a single fist straight down in front of him, generating a huge smash hit that sends the target flying. Juggernaut Body Splash (Up) Juggernaut leaps into the air and lands full force on the target with his entire body weight. If used on ground opponents, it will leave them stunned for 5 seconds, airborne opponents will be knocked away. Nail Slam (Down) Juggernaut reaches an arm out to grab an opponent. If he connects, he bashes 3 times with his head like hammering a nail and lands an uppecut after. Juggernaut Head Crush (Hyper Smash) Juggernaut moves back for a second dashes towards the opponent and drives his head into them with a large head charging tackle. This will deliver a heavy force powerful enough to knock the opponent away. Building Destructor (Final Smash) Juggernaut reaches an arm out to grab an opponent. When he connects, he does the first 3 hits from the Nail Slam, then adds an elbow punch to the face, a hook punch, two stomach punches, then the uppercut. Victory Animations #Juggernaut walks angrily to a clapping opponent and stomps so hard he knocks them away. He then says "Nothing can stop the Juggernaut!" #*Juggernaut walks angrily to a clapping opponent and stomps so hard he knocks them away. He then says "No one can keep me out of here, Xavier!" (X-Men member victories only) #Juggernaut puts his arms together in an X and flashes his armor saying "I'm unstoppable!" #*Juggernaut puts his arms together in an X and flashes his armor saying "Next time, you go and get your army!" (Liu Bei/Cao Cao/Sun Jian/Col. Robert victories only) #The referee tries to raise Juggernaut's right arm to declare him the winner, then pushes against the arm, but then Juggernaut raises the arm and the referee laughing. #*The referee tries to raise Juggernaut's right arm to declare him the winner, then pushes against the arm, but then Juggernaut raises the arm and the referee saying "I did it! I killed Xavier!". (Onslaught victories only) #*The referee tries to raise Juggernaut's right arm to declare him the winner, then pushes against the arm, but then Juggernaut raises the arm and the referee saying "I'm the principal this time!". (Anna victories only) On-Screen Appearance Juggernaut falls down then picks himself up and says "I fight my own battles, tin man!". Special Quotes *You better get Xavier out here! (When fighting any member of the X-Men) *I'll be taking control now! (When fighting Magneto) *Xavier?! Is that you!? No matter! (When fighting Onslaught) *You think those fists are gonna puncture me?! Dead wrong! (When fighting Kenshiro, Toki, Raoh, or Jagi) *Then tell me where to find Xavier! (VS Alisa) *I'd like that spot! (When fighting Anna) *This soap opera's gonna be a rocky one! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *It's gonna be a knuckle cake! (When fighting Peg) *Yeah, stomp them out! (When fighting June R.) Trivia *Juggernaut refers to Onslaught as "Xavier", based on his quotes used against him. *Juggernaut shares his English voice actor with Marcus Fenix and Jake the Dog. *Anna Williams, the principal of Mishima Polytechnic School, says that she has the perfect candidate for espionage. When Juggernaut fights her, he says that he would like that spot, and when he wins, he will steal the job of being the Mishima Polytechnic School principal from Anna Williams, should he do his third victory pose. *The rival of Juggernaut is the Judo Pokemon, Throh. *He along with Magneto were once unplayable bosses in X-Men: Children of the Atom from Capcom CPS2. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen